Elduding Yuletide
by GPR
Summary: 'Just because you have some affliction doesn't mean you have to be ruled out of everything which holds a shred of happiness for you.' Remus usually likes to spend Christmas alone. Remus/Tonks. One shot.


A/N: This is just a little one-shot on Remus and Tonks in the early stages of their relationship. It's my first Harry Potter fic, as I finally found two characters I really do adore (so much so I'm basing my a-level english coursework on them!), and I was just fidling about with them, trying to get their characters down to a 'T' (I hope). Yes it's rough, probably not the best I can write, but this more for enjoyment than anything else.

* * *

The light of the fire cast a soft, amber glow across the heath, picking out the faded red of the worn, threadbare Persian carpet. The rest of the room was cloaked in a darkness that seemed to flicker with light as the flames licked the side of the grate; the shadows clinging to the walls and refusing to budge.

Remus sighed, turning a page in his book as he nestled further down into the warmth of his armchair; his eyes darting continuously across the length of the page. It was a tattered volume, the binding coming lose and the delicate, golden lettering peeling away, but he found it interesting all the same- even if he had found it on Sirius' bookshelf.

The familiar ructions of Christmas echoed up to him from the kitchen downstairs; the cracking of crackers, the muffled laughter and clattering of plates were stifled by the floorboards beneath his feet.

He sighed, wishing it were warmer upstairs so he could retreat further away from the jovial festivities without sitting the cold and darkness. Gazing into the heart of the fire, he momentarily lost himself in thought, the flickering flames bewitching him as though they had cast some ancient spell.

He was dragged from his reverie by the sudden thud and muffled curses coming form the staircase just outside the door. A few moments passed, wherein he heard the slight shuffle of shoes on the carpet and whispered murmurings.

Few words were said between the two on the landing, before one ascended the staircase once again, and the other remained, almost hesitantly, by the library door.

The door creaked open marginally, and a voice, a gentle, soothing voice, spoke in hushed tones.

'Aren't you going to come and join us?'

Remus carefully slipped the bookmark in and shut the volume, placing it delicately onto the table beside him.

'Christmas isn't really my… thing.' He glanced towards the door where she stood, leant against the frame, the door hiding half of her from him.

She merely watched him stretch out a bit, her eyes scrutinising him, 'Everyone wondered where you'd gotten to.'

'It's taken you awhile to find me, then.' He mused, his eyes catching hers.

She slid into the room fully, easing the door closed behind her, exhaling, 'Stop feeling so sorry for yourself.'

He gazed at her in shock as she crossed the room and plonked herself down into the chair opposite him.

'What?'

Tonks merely rolled her eyes, hugging her knees to her chest as her expression glazed over, her eyes transfixed by the fire which danced merrily in her presence.

'Sirius said you were a miserable old git at the best of times, but I would have thought you'd gotten over moping by now.'

Remus was slightly taken aback by her boldness, and was questioning whether he really wanted to know what she had to say next, 'Excuse me?'

'Just because you have some affliction doesn't mean you have to be ruled out of everything which holds a shred of happiness for you.'

He studied her thoroughly, his eyes sweeping the length of her lithe body, wondering how she could read him so easily.

'Am I really that apparent?'

She smirked, her eyes flickering to his briefly, before returning their gaze onto the fireplace, 'As apparent as Voldermort in Contessa's.'

He mulled this over in his mind.

'It's not like I have much to be happy for.'

Tonks chuckled, a small, almost adorable chortle which caused a smile to pass his lips- despite himself.

'You have a best friend, you've got a 15 year old boy who looks to you like an uncle, a roof over your head and…' she faltered slightly, 'People who care about you, more than you've cared to notice.'

'Ah…' he allowed the ghost of a smile to grace his lips, 'But if that were true, these… supposed people who care deeply about me would have surely come to find me.'

'They did,' Her eyes found his, and she paused momentarily, the colour creeping into her cheeks, and couldn't help but find it somewhat endearing, 'Only… Sirius said you'd probably just tell him to piss off, or something of that ilk.'

'So he sent you in here to do his dirty work?'

She dismissed his question with a wave of her hand, 'Something like that.'

Remus felt his heart sink. So she hadn't come of her own accord, like a part of him, he hated to admit, had secretly hoped.

'I thought I'd volunteer though, before he could even ask.' She caught his eye, smiling delicately.

'Why would you do that?' He picked his book up once more, flicking to the page he had been reading before she had interrupted him.

Tonks merely shrugged, 'I don't know. Thought you could use some company.'

'How very noble of you.' He murmured, no longer paying attention.

She seemed pensive for a moment, her eyes still fixed on him, 'This is the nicest Christmas I've had in awhile.'

He looked up at that point, scowling slightly, 'I thought you had your parents?'

Sighing, she dangled her legs over the armrest of the chair, her head resting on the other with her hair splayed around her like a messy pink halo, 'I spend Christmas alone mostly. My mother's a bit of a control freak, Christmas sends her into overdrive and by the end of the day she's usually yelling at my father, who's down the bottom of the garden, pottering about his shed with his marigolds.'

He surprised himself by chuckling lightly, 'Sounds like my family.'

She made a sound in agreement, staring into space as though lost. A comfortable silence enveloped them, Tonks fiddling absently with the wand whilst Remus delved back into his book, his eyes flickering over towards her every now and then.

An hour later and Tonks was snuggled further down into the chair, eyes squeezed shut as she slept fit fully.

Remus' eyes were no longer on the book, they were solely on her. Secretly, his heart swelled with an unknown emotion, perhaps gratitude, that she had left the festivities to keep him company.

He reached over, gently pushing a strand of hair out of her face, his fingers grazing the skin of her cheek, before trailing along her brow.

Leaning back, he returned to his book.

He had to agree, it had been the best Christmas he'd had in awhile.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review, I'd like to improve if there are any imporvements to make (mainly on the characters than anything else),

GPR


End file.
